


круг ада

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: Тео уверен — он в аду каждый ёбаный день.





	круг ада

Тео знает — он всё ещё в аду. Тот факт, что Лиам вытащил его из ада, совершенно ничего не значит.

Рэйкен горит каждую секунду. Буквально ощущает, как его внутренности превращаются в пепел, как сердце с каждым днём бьётся всё тише и тише.

Глаза Данбара — это то, от чего всё ещё стучит сердце Тео. Медленно, тихо, — но стучит.

Лиам — пламя, что горит в груди Тео Рэйкена.

Лиам Данбар — это то, почему Рэйкен просыпается каждое утро. Правда, просыпается в машине, где валяется украденная еда из супермаркетов.

Но ведь просыпается же.

Лиам Данбар глубоко запал в душу жалкого и испорченного Тео.

 

Тео уверен — он в аду каждый ёбаный день.

День равен одному кругу ада, их всего девять, а Тео вращается по ним по круговой. Это неизменно. Он же сам виноват.

Когда Малия поверила ему, он её обманул. Обманщик.

Когда он помогал стае Скотта, а затем снова и снова подставлял его. Предатель.

Когда он жадно, без каких-либо сомнений, убил свою стаю ради собственной выгоды. Когда он был виноватым в том, что умерла его сестра. Убийца.

Тео варится в кругах ада и знает, что никогда не расплатится за это. Лиам никогда не посмотрит на него так, как Тео, в остатке души, желает. Лиам никогда не доверится ему, как Скотту или другому члену стаи.

Тео варится в котле Сатаны, смотря на Данбара. Тео Рэйкен знает — Лиам думает о Хэйден каждую, свободную от охотников и прочего сверхъестественного, минуту.

Они дерутся, наверное, каждый раз, когда оказываются вместе. Это вошло в привычку.

Рэйкен ощущает привкус крови на губах и боль где-то меж рёбер. Это тоже вошло в привычку. Данбар бьёт сильнее, чем Тео, потому что он ничего, совершенно ничего, не чувствует к грешному Тео.

Тео, в свою очередь, уже почти не бьёт первым. Потому что не хочет. Потому что не может бить того, кто является его якорем.

Данбар якорь Тео. От этого в груди как-то сладко и противно щекочет. Лиам тушит демонов, что забрались под кожу Рэйкена уже давно.

Но Тео и есть демон.

— Мы не друзья, Лиам, — это было перед тем, как они отправились к дому Скотта. Тео, как всегда, горел. Лиам, как всегда, боролся с гневом. — Так почему ты до сих пор не убил меня?

Тео не мог не почувствовать, как сердце начало давать бит в двести ударов, как внутренности вновь медленно зашевелились.

— Я не ты, я не убийца, — Лиам говорил это, как прежде, быстро и чётко, от чего у Тео бабочки в животе не перестают порхать. От чего у Тео сердце снова приостановилось.

Но Тео, жалкий и одинокий Тео, знал, что это правда. Лиам Данбар не был ни убийцей, ни обманщиком или предателем.

Лиам был другим.

Он был верен своей стае.

Тео — нет.

Лиам бы спас друзей, зная, что сам может пострадать.

Тео — нет.

Тео был, скорее, омегой. Убогим оборотнем. Даже не оборотнем, жалким подобием.

У него никогда не будет своей стаи. У него никогда не будет людей, которые будут верить в него. У него никогда не будет Лиама, который будет жертвовать своей жизнью или своим временем для него.

— Почему ты всегда спасаешь меня? — голос громко проносится по мужской раздевалке. Тео, на секунду, хочет сгореть до тла, превратиться в пепел, который унесет холодный ветер. Он чувствует, как его мёртвое сердце стучит намного быстрее, чем в любой другой день.

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты был, как я, — Тео чувствует, как горло обдало огнём. У него напряглось всё тело, — убийцей. Ты не убийца, Данбар.

Рэйкен готов поклясться, что он в аду каждый ёбаный день. Каждый день равен одной встрече с Лиамом Данбаром. Одна встреча равна одному кругу ада.

И Тео, жалкий и испорченный Тео, движется по кругу.

Потому что круг — это Лиам. А Лиам — это вся его жизнь.


End file.
